Love Lust
by PrincyJessie
Summary: What happen if Spencer found out her dad and Melissa is A, will her dad and Melissa turn them against her friends? Which side will Spencer be on? Emily seems to know the most and will she fall in love with the enemy? or will she get her heart broken again
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

What happen if Spencer found out her dad and Melissa is A, will her dad and Melissa turn them against her friends? Which side will Spencer be on? Emily seems to know the most and will she fall in love with the enemy? or will she get her heart broken again

Spencer was getting really suspicious of her dad's actions as she went to his study and went through his taxes and files. Spencer found a receipt that said cash, she grabbed the paper and crushed with her bare hands. Suddenly Melissa walked in and yelled: "Who's there! I'm going to call the cops!" Spencer stood up and said: "Melissa its me!" Melissa stopped and said: "What are you doing Spencer?" Spencer said: "Nothing I just walked in the wrong room." Melissa nodded and Spencer walked out of the study.

Hanna was angry that her mom wants to take her phone, she was washing the dishes tonight because her mom went out with Wilden already. That guy gave her the nerves and she didn't like him, she thought her mom was finished with him. Hanna didn't notice when she dropped the dishes, the plate shattered into pieces and she fell down crying with her hands cupped in her face.

Emily just got out of the shower her dad came back today but was leaving tonight, she missed her dad dearly. Her dad was the only one who understand her when she came out and accepted Maya. Emily winced at the name Maya she missed her she know she messed up big time. Emily looked at her phone it blinked she quickly picked it up and softly said: "Maya?" Maya sound anxious and nervous said: "Emily...Emily we need to break up." Emily felt her heart stopped and clutched tightly the phone said: "Maya...what happen did I do something wrong?" Maya decide its time to cut it said: "No you did nothing wrong I just don't love you anymore we're over." Maya hung up the phone and talked to the person in a black hoodie said: "Are you satisfied?" Emily heard some plates crashing and quickly ran down the stairs said: "Hanna are you okay?" Hanna show no emotions just continue sobbing. Emily quickly went to take the broom and put it into the garbage can. Emily kneel down to Hanna and hug her they both sobbed the entire night.

Aria went to the cafe to drink coffee as she think about Ezra, she loved Ezra and she was glad her mom kind of supporting them. When she was about to leave she saw Melissa and Mr. Hastings. Melissa said: "We have a problem dad." Mr. Hastings said: "What happen?" Melissa continued: "Its Spencer she found out." Mr. Hastings took out a key and said:"Take this. Wait for my instructions." Aria recognize that key it was the man who has information of Alison.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Aria quickly called Spencer and told her to meet her in the park, Aria said: "Spencer I know you hate this but I think something is wrong between your dad and sister." Spencer said: "What is wrong?" Aria sighed and said: "The key that your dad gave to Melissa was the key the man who have information about A." Spencer was shocked and said: "What?" Suddenly her phone rang as Spencer pulled it out, it said: "Have any suspicions? If you continue with this I will ensure you will regret A" Spencer shocked was this a threat but she doesn't care she needs to know, no matter what the consequences is but this consequence will effect her friendship she just didn't know that ...yet.

Hanna woke up from the bed, she touched her head it hurts soo much but why was she on the bed? Last night she remember she was crying with Emily then they went drinking all the beer and wine in the house, then she got drunk and Emily had to carry her up the stairs she started protesting and scratching her then she blacked out. She quickly examine her nails it was sharp that must hurt alot. Hanna went over to Emily she was still sleeping soundly, she slowly walk over to pick up the fallen blanket when she notice her arm has a scratch trace blood was still dripping. Hanna was shocked as she wipe the blood off and clean the wound as she gently bandaged the wound.

Melissa looked at her phone she didn't really want to send this text as she hesitate her barn door opened. Melissa opened the door and saw Jenna, Jenna smiled and said: "Did I went into the wrong house is this Melissa?" Melissa gritted her teeth and said: "What do you want Jenna?" Jenna smiled and said: "Oh this is the right house the Hastings bitch house." Melissa was about to slam the door and said: "I'll ask you again what do you want?" Jenna smiled and said: "I need my USB." Melissa smiled and said: "If I don't give it to you?" Jenna smiled and said: "Don't forget I have a boyfriend in the police station and don't forget I still have that clip and I have a computer genius I can easily make you all look guility." Melissa sighed and said: "I will give it to you tommorrow please leave." Jenna smiled and left as Melissa clutch her knuckles she was really really mad she didn't like being threatened.

At the news channel the news reporter said: "At twelve o'clock midnight, we discovered a dead corpse on the river beside the park. We have confirmed this corpse belongs to a devoted rosewood teen Jenna Marshall."


End file.
